There and Then Again
by Agent LastWish
Summary: When a horrible accident befalls a member of Gibbs' team, all will pray for his survival and Tony must deal with the guilt of his actions. Now complete!
1. Chapter 1

This story was inspired by a show I saw on the Discovery Channel. R&R or the story dies and no one will know the ending!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own NCIS

* * *

><p>Australia. Ah, Australia. Beautiful back country, beautiful oceans, beautiful women, what a place. This is exactly what Anthony DiNozzo was thinking as he exited the plane with his co-workers. Today, however, they were not co-workers. They were friends. For once they were out of country simply to enjoy themselves. No paper work, no dead bodies, no nothing. This was a vacation, pure and simple.<p>

Or at least, that's how it started out.

Then he made the biggest mistake of his life.

A mistake that just might cost him the life of his partner. His friend. His little brother.

It started out as a beautiful, lazy day, about a week into the vacation. It was three in the afternoon there, and a very hot day. It was especially hot since the cheap motel where Gibbs booked the rooms, had absolutely no air conditioning.

"It's sooo hot," Tony complained, as he lounged on one of the beds, looking at a Victoria Secret magazine he brought with him.

"Will you shut UP, DiNozzo?" McGee yelled, exasperated. All he had heard for the past five days was complaining and complaining and more complaining. While Abby was lucky enough to have to share a room with Ziva (they were all sure that Gibbs just slept in the rental car or something), McGee had the misfortune of having to share a room with Tony. And McGee had to say that if DiNozzo was a pain in the butt to deal with at work, he was so much worse here. Though there were two beds, Tony tried make McGee sleep on his choice of either the couch or the floor because he thought McGee breathed to heavily while he slept. McGee, of course, refused to sleep on the couch or the floor, but it made DiNozzo's complaints even more annoying.

"What's you're problem, McGrumpy?" Tony asked innocently.

"You're my problem, DiNozzo!" Tim yelled. "You're the most annoying person on the planet! I don't understand why you can't shut up for more than five minuets! I swear, you must be in love with yourself! It's a wonder you haven't married yourself yet!"

Tony stood up. "Oh look who's talking! How many hours did you spend talking about your stupid computer crap yesterday?" Tony yelled.

"Hi! I'm Tony DiNozzo! I haven't had a date in months because I'd rather spend weekends watching stupid movies and talking to myself in the mirror!" McGee mocked in a rather annoying tone.

Tony narrowed his eyes. "You know what, McGee? You can take all your computer crap and shove it-"

"We're going swimming!" Abby yelled bursting into the room wearing a black swimming suit. Her black hair tied in the perfect pig tails, her black towel tucked around her shoulders. Ziva followed Abby inside the guys' room. She was wearing a dark brown swimming suit with a colorful green, pink, and dark brown towel wrapped around her waist. Her hair was perfectly curled, and danced around her shoulders.

"What are you staring at?" Abby asked McGee

McGee shook his head. "Uh… n-nothing," he stuttered.

Abby smiled and shrugged. "We're going to the beach today. Hurry and get ready! We're leaving in five minuets."

"We are not waiting for you if you are late," Ziva said with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Abby and Ziva started to leave the room, but turned around to ask them something.

"Do you guys know where Gibbs is?" Abby asked. Tony and McGee just shook their heads. So the girls left the room and McGee and Tony hurried to get ready, not speaking a word to each other.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Abby and Ziva found Gibbs waiting outside the rental car, already ready to go (convincing Abby that he was psychic). McGee and Tony came down to the car a moment later. There was some squabbling between them about who got shot gun, but after a short argument, it was all sorted out. Gibbs drove, Tony got shot gun, Abby and Ziva sat in the back, and McGee, poor McGee got stuffed in the trunk with all of the beach supplies. Unlucky for him, the beach was about a half an hour away. During the whole drive, Abby and Ziva were in the back talking, while Gibbs and Tony were silent. There was the occasional muffled groan from McGee every time they hit a bump, but other than that, he was silent. When they actually got to the beach, McGee was so cramped up and stiff, Abby, Ziva and Gibbs had to help get him out of the trunk.

There was hardly anyone on the beach, making it quiet and peaceful. Everyone there was laying out on the beach. Surprisingly, no one was in the ocean. Gibbs, in his swim trunk and loose grey T-shirt, took a spot on an open beach chair and continued reading his book on boats. Abby and Ziva set up the umbrella and their towels laying out on the beach talking and reading.

Tony stood out at the edge of the beach. McGee walked up to him and shoved him. Tony stumbled into the water.

"That's for stuffing me in the trunk!" Tim yelled.

Tony narrowed his eyes and shoved McGee into the ocean. McGee landed in the water with a splash. DiNozzo gave him a nasty smirk when he stood up soaking wet.

Tim opened his mouth to say something, but DiNozzo stepped forward and gave him another shove. McGee fell backward into the ocean where the seafloor dropped off about fifty feet. Tim sunk a little bit but resurfaced, his face bright red.

Tony fell backwards, laughing so hard, he didn't hear Abby, Gibbs and Ziva's cried and shouts. Suddenly, with shock etched in his face, McGee was pulled under the water. He forced his way to the surface, screaming bloody murder.

Tony turned around and immediately stopped laughing.

"Move!" Gibbs yelled. He shoved Tony away and pulled McGee out of the water. There was something long and gelatinous wrapped tightly around his legs, torso and right arm. At first glance it looked like a wad of seaweed. Tony could only with the thing wrapped around his friend was a wad of seaweed. No, the thing that squeezed Tim like a lime, was a creature straight out of the deepest depths of Hell.

"Ziver! Call and ambulance! Now!" Gibbs orders.

Abby ran forward and squeezed McGee's hand as he screamed. He screamed so hard his throat became raw. Blood pooled in his mouth, and he shut his eyes, painful, burning tears rolling down his face.

Petrified, Tony turned around to look behind him. Horror filled him as his eyes slowly fell upon the Box Jellyfish Warning sign.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the delay, I would've had this done a while ago but I've been packing for a camping trip, so, you know.

I really want to thank you guys for your awesome comments and alerts and adding this story to your favorites, it means so much! Seriously, I was so surprised that my story was this popular! When I checked to see how many reviews and stuff I has this morning, I seriously flipped out. I fell out of my chair, got on my knees and screamed "HALLELUJAH! PEOPLE ACTUALLY LIKE MY STORY! IT'S A MIRACLE! I DID SOMETHING RIGHT!" so loud, I woke my family up, and a couple of my next door neighbors and their dogs. So seriously, thank you!

I want to give a special thanks to **ncisfanatic50** whose constructive criticism has (hopefully) made me a better fanfiction writer and (hopefully) more in character.

I didn't realize when I posted my last chapter that a did bash Tony just a little bit, and I apologize. I swear I didn't mean to. I was watching Psych while writing this(big mistake, won't happen again) and (for those who have seen psych) I think I accidentally rubbed some of Lassiter's personality off onto Tony. Again, I apologize, I really didn't mean to bash him, and for the rest of the story I promise there will be no more bashing of any characters ever, I promise.

So please enjoy the story, and don't forget to review, it means a lot to me and makes me (hopefully) a better writer! Thanks!

DISCLAIMER: I still do not own NCIS. If I did, let me tell you, that would be beast!

* * *

><p>"Paramedics are on their way," Ziva stated. Her voice was calm, masking her emotions. She didn't flinch when McGee screamed again, but Gibbs could see the pain in her eyes from having to watch her teammate suffer.<p>

"Hold on, Timmy, help is on the way." Abby said, as she squeezed his hand harder as he screamed again.

"He is not going to make unless we get this thing off of him." Ziva stated. There was an edge of anger in her voice, as if she was blaming herself.

Gibbs nodded gruffly. "DiNozzo give me that towel!" Gibbs ordered, knocking Tony from his shock. He threw Gibbs the closest towel to him. Gibbs wrapped the towel around his hands to protect him from the toxins that were still in the jellyfish, and began ripping off the devilish creature. With every tentacle he tore off the young agent's body McGee screamed again as more toxins were released into his bloodstream.

After seeing Tim's face when he tried to pull the jellyfish off, Gibbs knew that wasn't going to work. He had to get something that would stop the neurotoxins from releasing, or he was going to accidentally kill his youngest agent, while trying to save kid! "Get me some vinegar! Now!" He ordered.

Tony didn't hesitated for a moment, shaking the shock away. He ran to the Box Jellyfish Warning sign. Behind the sign was a glass box, and inside was a huge, two-gallon bottle of vinegar. Tony picked up a rock and broke the glass. He grabbed the bottle, and ran across the beach. He threw the bottle to Gibbs, who caught it and began dumping it all over Tim.

Tim screamed again. The vinegar had stopped anymore of the nematocysts (the microscopic harpoons in the tentacles that releases the toxin into whatever it touches) from activating and poisoning him further. But the vinegar didn't stop the pain, or the toxins that were already wrecking havoc on his cardiovascular and nerve system.

McGee's face was twisted with pain, and again he let out a cry -a whimper- for help. There was so much pain! Pain far worse than being shot or stabbed or hit by a car, or caught in an explosion, or any sort of pain he had ever felt before! And it wouldn't go away! Why wouldn't it go away?

The pain came in two parts. The first part was the sharp blinding flashes of pain that ebbed and flowed like waves, every time he moved. Every part of his body felt like it was being stabbed over and over and over again. Even when, for a fraction of a second, it began to ebb away, it would always come back. Every time he blinked, shifted his weight, clenched his fist or opened his mouth to scream, it would come back. Every time his heart beat, every time his lungs expanded, every vein and every artery that pumped his blood shot searing pain through every nerve in his body, and gave him no mercy.

The second part of the pain was the equally unbearable burning sensation that lay buried under the flashes of pain, like a dull, burning ache that persisted to cause him pain. It was like an afterthought. Like one more extra detail added in at the last second. Although it was buried as best it could under the stabbing pain, Tim could still feel it. It felt like he was laying a bed of red-hot cattle prods. It was pain that he couldn't shake, he couldn't run from, and that wouldn't stop.

With the remaining inactivated nematocysts temporarily sealed, Gibbs again tried to tear away the jellyfish from his youngest agent. As Gibbs tried to free his agent, it became painfully clear that they were dealing with a monster.

The chironex fleckeri, more commonly known as the sea wasp, was the largest and most venomous species of Box Jellyfish. It is considered the most lethal jellyfish, and perhaps one of the most poisonous creatures in the world, and is attributed to the deaths and injuries of many people. Each of its tentacles was covered with thousands upon thousands of cnidocytes, which, on contacts, releases dozens of the nematocysts.

Gibbs knew he was in trouble. The thing was huge! It seemed that no matter how much of the gelatinous creature he pulled away, there was still and unending amount wrapped around Tim. The thing had four clusters of around fifteen tentacles places at each corner of its basketball-sized bell. With sixty tentacles, each almost ten feet long, Gibbs started to feel hopeless. There was no way he could get this thing off of Tim in time to save him!

Gibbs persisted on tearing the thing away, piece by piece, even though the hope drained from him. As if on cue, Ziva and Tony crouched down by their injured friend, and –with towel in hand- slowly began to help Gibbs remove the monster. Gibbs gave a small half smile. He wasn't going to let McGee die, and neither were they.

The pain was unbearable. Gibbs could see it in the young man's face. And he was proud of his agent for enduring it. McGee let out a painful cry with every gentle move his friends made to free him. Gibbs didn't blame him. The neurotoxin had killed men stronger than Tim, in half- in a fourth of the time. And McGee was still alive.

Gibbs heard Ziva breath a sigh of relief when finally, finally, blaring sirens could be heard in the distance.

"Just a little longer, Timmy," Abby whispered to her fallen friend.

McGee acknowledged with a slight bob of the head.

Gibbs breathed out heavily, with a small sigh of relief. At last, as the ambulance drew closer, they'd managed to get the jellyfish off of him. Gibbs winced at McGee's mangles legs and arm. There were hideous red marks from the sting. There were huge chunks of flesh missing, that the jellyfish took with it, no doubt. And, although relieved, he couldn't help but feel guilty. He knew he should have pointed out the sign to DiNozzo, or done something, but he didn't.

Gibbs looked at Tony, and saw the younger man's face was ashen, filled with guilt. Tony, no doubt, felt horrid. He knew it was his fault and that he shouldn't have held a grudge, or have been mean to Tim in the first place. But what happened, has happened, and now all they could do was pray that McGee would make it to the hospital alive.

Suddenly, a blood curdling scream erupted from McGee, his face twisted with pain and torment unlike anyone had seen outside of war and torture chambers. A pain, unlike anything Tim had ever felt before, ran through his entire body. And this time, the pain didn't ebb away. It got worse and worse. McGee shut his eyes, but still the world spun. He found it incredibly hard to move -or to breath-, but he screamed still because of the pain.

Halfway through the scream, McGee stopped short. His face was still contorted into the same painful expression. His eyes closed tight, his head suddenly fell back, and his limbs slowly started going limp. The grip on Abby's hand slipped and relaxed completely. The expanding and contracting of his chest went still.

Abby turned to Gibbs with wide eyes filled with fear and worry. Her voice was laced with panic. "Gibbs! He stopped breathing!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Gibbs! He stopped breathing!" Abby yelled, panic laced in her voice.

Gibbs nodded gruffly and knelt down close next to McGee's body. He leaned over the young agent and started CPR, ignoring the loud snap of ribs breaking with every compression.

Tony looked at the now limp but living body of his partner in horror. He could hear the sound of the ambulance siren blaring in the distance. _So close, and yet so far! Why now? Why now? Why couldn't that have been me? That should be me!_ Tony thought despairingly.

Gibbs check for any signs that the young agent was breathing, and found none. He started compressions again, also doing rescue breaths.

The ambulance got steadily got closer, at a seeming snails pace. Finally, finally, another scream erupted from Tim. The rescue breaths had worked: he was breathing and conscious. But he was once again in a lot of pain. Abby winced as he squeezed her hand harder.

_Where was that ambulance? _Gibbs thought bitterly. They could hear the sirens but no sign of the car!

_Tim's not going to make it if he has to wait any longer!_

There were tears of pain steadily streamed down McGee's face. He couldn't endure it any more! It hurt so bad! He just wanted the pain to go away! And it wouldn't go away! Why wouldn't it go away? He just wanted it to go away! He cried out again. This time his scream was more like a desperate plea for help.

Gibbs was getting ready to put McGee in the car and drive him to the hospital himself, when the ambulance finally arrived. The large white and red van skidded to a halt. The van was barely stopped when several people flew out of the van and towards the NCIS agents.

One of them knelt down by McGee and force an oxygen mask onto his face. Abby covered her mouth and turned away into Gibbs' shoulder when McGee tried to cry out again, muffled by the oxygen mask. The man injected something into McGee's arm, most likely and anti-venom, making McGee scream harder.

Two other men knelt down and moved him on to a gurney. They slowly eased him upwards and towards the inside of the ambulance.

As they rolled McGee away, Abby caught one last glance of McGee's pained, fear-filled eyes. Panic overtook her and she pushed her way through the crowed of people tending to the fallen agent. "Tim!" She yelled. "Timmy!" She ran towards her friend just as they loaded him into the ambulance.

"I'm sorry, but there's not enough room in here," One of the nurses said.

"Please!" Abby cried. Gibbs walked up behind Abby and gave the lady a curt nod. The nurse, too, nodded to Abby and she climbed in the back.

Gibbs watched as the ambulance drove away, praying that McGee would make it to the hospital alive. "Get the car. We'll meet them at the hospital," Gibbs ordered to Ziva, who was standing right behind him.

Ziva nodded and promptly obeyed. Gibbs turned around to see Tony on the beach, staring emptily at the sea. His eyes were glazed over and there was no emotion on his face. Gibbs walked over and stood by him. He waited for Tony to speak, but he said nothing. Gibbs felt a pang in his heart for the senior agent.

"It's not your fault Tony," Gibbs said gently. Tony didn't respond for a long time. Gibbs put a hand on his shoulder and said again, "It's not your fault,"

Tony seemed to barely acknowledge his words. "I should have been more observant. I mean, it's my job to be observant. I should'a seen that sign, Boss. And now McGee's hurt and it's all my fault,"

Tony wince when Gibbs hand came up lightly, slapping him on the back of the head. "Were you listening to me, DiNozzo? It isn't your fault. It's just as much McGee's fault as it is yours. He pushed you first, didn't he? And you pushed him back. It's natural instinct,"

"Yeah, but he wouldn't have pushed me if I hadn't forced him into the very back of the car,"

"Listen to me, Tony. You think you've done something wrong, and now you can make one of two choices. You can live, stuck in that one moment, never letting it go, and letting your life fall apart around you. Or you can forgive yourself, work to make things right, and move on with your life. You choose DiNozzo. But let me tell you, McGee need you as a friend right now, and I need you as my senior field agent,"

Tony looked up Gibbs and nodded. "Thanks, Boss," He said, with a half hearted smile.

Ziva pulled up in the car. Gibbs and Tony piled in, with Gibbs taking the wheel. They sped off, listening to sirens fade out in the distance.

* * *

><p>Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews! I've looked forward to checking my email because of you guys! This is the last chapter I will be posting until Friday due to a camping trip. Thanks guys!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

People are lucky to survive box jellyfish stings of half the size. A sting this size? Out of the question. He should be dead. He should've been dead a long time ago. Not many people survive a sting from a box jellyfish. And Amy Moore knew this well. She was a doctor who worked with jellyfish stings. And she'd seen the result of an entanglement with this species, too many times. So many deaths… all caused by a creature who didn't even have a brain. Ironic, isn't it?

Amy Moore sighed as, once again, the boy she treated in the back of the ambulance, screamed again. The amount of neurotoxins in his body... He should be dead. He should've died a long time ago. It was a miracle that he was alive. Stronger men had died.

Perhaps they were lucky.

There was no more screaming. There was no more pain.

Amy Moore had never thought this was before. But hearing this mans screams… His heart monitor was out of control. The pain must have been unbearable. The pain… That's when the thought hit her. The realization. She had to act quickly to save this man's life.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Gibbs ran into the hospital at a breakneck pace. Abby ran past him to the front desk.

"Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh! Please tell me he's not dead! He has to be OK! He's OK, right? Please tell me he's going to be OK. He has to be OK!" Abby said to the confused looking lady at the front desk. A group of doctors pushed a man on a gurney passed the front desk into a closed off room(presumably the operating room), triggering Abby's panic. "Oh my gosh! Is that Timmy? Please tell me that's not Timmy! It can't be Timmy! He has to be OK! Please, please tell me he's OK!" Abby said on the verge of a mental breaking down, raising the interests of the people waiting on the chairs.

Gibbs stood next to Abby and stated very sharply, "Timothy McGee, where is he?" He demanded.

The lady at the desk checked her clip board. "Timothy McGee is in emergency surgery," She stated matter-of-factly.

"What is his condition?" Ziva asked, walking up to the desk.

"He was alive, but in critical condition when they brought him in," she said. Then much to Abby's fear added: "But I don't know for sure at the moment. They said he was lucky to be alive when they brought him in. But chances are slim that he'll survive the surgery,"

Abby's eyes widened, and she burst into tears collapsing into Gibbs' shoulder.

They lady at the desk look at Abby and sighed, giving a small compassionate smile. "I wouldn't give up all hope. He's in good hands. Amy Moore is the best. If there's anyone who can make your friend better, it's her," She said. It felt sort of like she was talking to a small child.

Abby looked up and nodded. She turned and sat down in a chair, staring at the wall in solemn silence. Gibbs sat next to her and hugged her tightly.

"He's gonna be OK, Abs," He said, quietly. Abby turned her head to look at him. "I promise," He added.

Tony stood against the wall, staring at nothing. Despite what Gibbs had said to him back at the beach, he still felt so responsible. With out saying a word, as though he were in a trance, he left. He walked down the hall and out of sight.

Ziva narrowed her eyes and followed quickly behind. She was worried for Tony. There was something wrong.

Tony walked down to the cafeteria, in a sort of trance-like state. His eyes were glazed over and he was lost in thoughts. He walked up to a vending machine and just stared at it for a long time. He remained totally still. Then suddenly, he narrowed his eyes and hit the machine with all his might. It was his fault. He made a stupid mistake, took his partner for granted, and now he might die. Tony hit the machine again, throwing his whole body weight into it. He hit it again and again and again and-

"Did the machine eat your dollar?"

"Huh?" Tony snapped out of his thoughts and spun around to see Ziva leaning again the wall.

"The machine. Did it eat your dollar? Is that why you are hitting it?" Ziva asked again.

"Oh," Tony shook his head. "No, I'm just mad,"

"Tony you are not crazy," Ziva said.

Tony cracked a smile. "No, mad as in angry,"

"I see. Who -or what- are you angry at?"

"I don't know. Myself I guess," He shrugged.

"You blame yourself for McGee's injury,"

"Yeah. I just… I just can't believe I was so stupid! I treat my partner like dirt, and get angry when he defends himself and fights back," Tony said, dejectedly. He whirled around and hit the vending machine again. Much to his surprise, there was a soft thump. He reached into the machine and took out a neatly wrapped Ho-Ho. "Wanna Ho-Ho?" He asked and threw it to Ziva.

Ziva caught the delicious cupcake-thing and frowned. "Tony, that it stealing. Is it not?"

"Look, if you don't want it-"

"No, no," She said and bit into it. "But listen to me, Tony. It is not your fault. If I am not mistaken, McGee is the one who pushed you first, yes?"

"Yeah I guess…"

"You were not trying to harm McGee. And there was no way you could've know about the jellyfish,"

"There was a sign, Ziva," Tony said.

"But it did not tell you that there would be a jellyfish exactly where McGee would land. Tony it is not your fault," Ziva stated.

Tony knew that there was no arguing with the ninja so he nodded. "Thank you, Ziva," he said. But it wasn't really the truth.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the wait. I've been swamped with school, and I'm the stage manager of the middle school play so I haven't had a lot of time to update.

Ok, so I want you all to remember that I am only 14 years old. If there are spelling/grammer mistakes, forgive me, I'm still learning. Please don't be too hard on me when you review. I'm trying my hardest to make a good story, but as I mentioned before, I'm only 14 years old and I'm still learning. School is hard enough on my emotions already, please don't shatter what little self-confidence I have left. Criticsm is welcomed, in fact I really hope you will offer LOTS of constructive criticism because I know I have a lot to learn, but I'm just asking you not to be _too _harsh on me.

Thanks!

* * *

><p>After a very long wait, finally, McGee was placed in a room. Only two visitor were allowed in at a time. Abby and Gibbs were the first. Tim, although the screaming had stopped, still looked to be in a bad place. There were welts and patches of raw skin where the jellyfish had touched him. There were tube and wire sticking out everywhere.<p>

"Lucky boy. Lucky boy," Gibbs and Abby turned to see a crinkly old, African-American lady walk in. She had long white hair done up in a bun on the top of her head. Her skin was old and weathered, and there was something warm about her appearance. She walked in slowly, with firm but shaky steps. "Not many get in a tangle with a jellyfish like this. Lucky to be alive, poor boy. Weren't for that nice young lady, he'd not be here, poor boy. She thought the pain would stop his heart. So she put him in a coma, to stop the pain. Saved his life, bless her heart," She said, fixing and readjusting some of the tubes. "Poor boy, poor boy... Jellyfish licked you real good," she shook her head. She turned around and seemed to notice Abby and Gibbs for the first time. "Oh, forgive my old eyes. I didn't see you there. My name is Marideth Chappell. In this poor boy's nurse," She glance at Tim's limp figure.

"I'm special agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs," he said.

"I'm Abby Sciuto. Please, please tell me he's going to be ok!" she cried.

Marideth shook her head. "Don't be ridiculous. He's going to be fine. Gave us all a right good scare, but he'll be fine. Strong boy, lucky boy," she said nodding.

Abby quite nearly collapsed with relief. Of course Gibbs had tried to convince her that McGee was going to be ok, but it was nice to hear it from someone who really knew what they were doing, like Marideth. Abby liked the sweet old lady.

Marideth crouched down by McGee's bedside. "Hear that, son? You gave this pretty young lady, here, a right good scare," she whispered.

Abby smiled. Marideth stood up again, slowly, as if it pained her to do so. She smiled. "Well monitor him for a while, few hours or so, an if he seems in good enough condition, we'll stop the coma tonight, or in the morning,"

Abby and Gibbs nodded and Marideth left. Several hours passed. Nurse Chappell went in and out, checking constantly on the young man. Gibbs and Abby and Ziva wandered in and out, switching places every so often (or at least, Gibbs and Ziva did. Abby stayed at Tim's side the whole time and never once left). Tony, however, wouldn't come in. He wandered around out in the hall, walking to the cafeteria and back, going outside, everywhere except for McGee's room. Although Ziva assured him that McGee woul be fine, and that the accident was not his fault, Tony still wouldn't. He still blamed himself, and his guilt was eating him from the inside out.

Tony finally couldn't deal with Ziva anymore, so he gave her the slip and headed to the cafeteria. He got a plate and sat at a table. He stared at his food for a long time, but didn't eat any of it. He didn't know when, or for how long, but at some point, he fell asleep. When he woke up, it was night and, sitting across from him was a crinkly, old African-American lady. She leaned back in her chair an just stared at him.

"Cafeteria ain't the coziest place to sleep. So why are you sleeping here, son?" she asked.

Tony sat up a little straighter. "I'm sorry?" Having avoided McGee's room and, for the most part, the general area around it, Tony was unacquainted with the nurse he had seen walk in and out of Tim's room so many times.

"I guess the chalupas must make a pretty nice pillow," she pointed to the squished chalupa that was smeared across the plate and his face.

Tony groggily wiped the tomato sauce off of his face. "Well, no. Not really," He said, slightly embarrassed.

"So then, why are you here?" she asked.

Tony sighed. "It's a long story,"

"I've got time," she shrugged.

Tony narrowed his eyes. Finally, he gave in and told her of his emotional dilemma.

"Well it seems to me," she started. "You are blaming yourself for something that is clearly not your fault," she said.

Tony looked at her, confused. So she continued. "It is as much your fault as it is your bosses for not warning you in advance. Or your co-workers for wanting to go to the beach at all. If anything, the fault goes to the jellyfish,"

Tony's face was expressionless. He knew deep inside that she was right, but he refused to accept it.

"You know, they say that every person is here for a reason. Even people that mean harm to others. The same goes for actions. Everything that had happened, that will happen, happens for a reason. This thing that has happened to your friend, has happened for a reason. Perhaps he is proving to you and the others that he is stronger that you think. We may never know. But what has happened, has happened. Now, there are two things you can do. You can let it consume you, and waste the rest of your life wallowing in guilt, or you can accept it and move on. In short, you can either be stupid and miserable, or wise and happy. The choice is yours," She said. She leaned back in her chair, again, letting her words sink in. Then, without saying anything more, she stood up slowly and left. Tony let her words sink in, and he left shortly after.

Tony walked down the hall. He walked into McGee's room. He flinched at the younger agent's stitches and whatnot. Though the tube had been remove from his mouth, he still appeared to be in pretty bad condition. Abby was asleep in a chair by his side, Ziva was asleep in a chair across the room, and Gibbs was nowhere to be found. Tony sighed and sat in the chair next to McGee and across from Abby.

"Look. Well, everybody keeps telling me that it's not my fault. It probably isn't, but I still feel responsible, so, I'm sorry," Tony whispered.

There was silence or a long time, but McGee began o stir, an his eyes slowly slid open.


	6. Chapter 6

I am so sorry about the ridiculously long wait. As I told you before, I've been swamped with school. We just put on the last performance of the middle school play which was The Princess Bride, and might I say, it was a huge success. I'm so proud of all my little middle schoolers! (Yes, I know, I was in middle school last year so i'm only a year or two older than them. Leave me alone. They're little to me.) Now I should be able to update faster =D

Also: Thanks to shialuvr222 and lbinkeybella who have (or are in the process of writing) stories as per my request. You guys make my day, all day, everyday! I fetchen' love you guys!

* * *

><p>Tim's eyes opened slowly. He looked around to a world that was glazed and unfocused. He shut his eyes again. Tony could see his face scrunch up before slowly opening his eyes again.<p>

"T- Tony?" McGee asked. He spoke quietly because of the pounding pain in his head.

"Hey, Tim," Tony spoke softly. "We were worried,"

McGee looked around the room. The pounding headache, combined with the fact that he had no idea where he was or how he got there, lead him to one conclusion: "Tony, w-what was I drinking last night, and how many shots of it did I have?"

Tony laughed, relieved that McGee didn't loose his sense of humor. "Do you-"

"Remember what happened?" McGee smiled. He stopped and went into a fit of coughing that made Abby stir in her sleep. Ziva opened one eye, and sprang to her feet when he saw McGee was awake.

"Abby! McGee is awake!" Ziva said, shaking Abby's shoulders.

Abby shot up like a rocket. "Timmy!" She cried and caught him in a fierce hug.

"Nice to see you too, Abbs," He grunted.

"Yes, welcome back to the land of the living," Ziva gave him a much gentler hug.

Tony watched, smiling, and didn't notice the beeping of the heart monitor slow down drastically.

"McGee, do you remember what happened?" Ziva asked.

McGee shut his eyes and exhaled. He opened them again and looked at Tony. "Sort of. I just- just remember the pain..."

Tony looked at him then turned away. "I'm so sorry, Tim. It's all my fault,"

McGee forced a laugh. "That was almost funny, Tony," he smiled.

Tony looked at him skeptically.

McGee frowned. "Tony, if anybody's fault, it was mine. I pushed you first, didn't I? I just let myself get so angry," McGee sighed and closed his eyes. "The funny thing is, part of me wanted to get hurt. I just... I wanted to prove to you- to Gibbs- that I am just as strong as you are... That I could remain strong and survive even in the face of certain death... Even when the chances... were so slim..." He took a shaky breath then opened his eyes and looked at Tony sadly. "I guess I was..." he paused and sighed. "Wrong..."

Tony, Abby, and Ziva all looked at their friend, confused. Ziva's eyes widened with horror as, for they first time, he realized how slow the beeping of the heart monitor had become. He could be... "McGee... You cannot mean..." Ziva started, her voice laced with fear.

McGee had closed his eyes again and remained silent. Finally, he looked up and spoke. "You know, I've never disobeyed a direct order before. I was, honestly, quite nervous but it isn't as hard as I thought it would be,"

Tony, again, looked at his partner in utter confusion. Suddenly, Gibbs' words rang through his head and Tony realized that McGee was answering his question.

_You will not die, do you understand? You. Will. Not. Die._

"McGee- Tim! You can't die! You can't! As senior field agent, I'm ordering you not to die!" Tony cried desperately.

Abby looked at Tony in horror, then back at McGee.

McGee snorted, forcing a half-hearted laugh. Then he looked at Tony sadly. "I'm sorry Tony. I'm just... Not as strong as you,"

"Timmy, no! You can't give up! You're getting better! You're awake! You can still fight!" Abby cried, tears sliding down her face.

"Awake..." he repeated as though in a trance. "The hardest battle I've ever fought... And it was all in vain..." McGee shook the thought from his head. "It was Kate's idea. She said it wasn't fair if I left without saying goodbye," he said quietly. Then he looked at Tony. "And, hey, I couldn't let you live for the rest of your life blaming yourself. It was my fault. I just wanted to... Wanted to... Prove... I was just as strong as you are," He paused as though debating I he should continue. Finally, he looked at Abby. "Besides, I couldn't die without telling you that I love you. I always have, and always will," He smiled weakly. "And Ziva, thanks for looking out for me. You were like the older sister I always wanted. Tell Ducky, that always loved his stories. And that Palmer was like a little annoying brother to me," he took in a heavy, ragged breath. "And- and tell Gibbs that I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough... And not to be too hard on the new computer geek," he smiled.

"Timmy..." Abby's voice failed her.

"Sorry, it had to end this way. Sorry that I caused you grief. I- I love you guys," McGee whispered.

And Tony watched, with horror, as his partner, his best friend, his brother, flatlined at 2:37 am.

* * *

><p>Ok, now before you all go and get your panties in a twist, I AM WRITING ONE MORE CHAPTER! Now, I have a huge English Midterm tomorrow that I am (hopefully) prepared for and, depending on if I do good on it or not, will determine whether Tim lives or dies. So, for Timmy's sake, pray that do good on this test!<p>

I love you all, and appreciate your reviews and whatnot!

-LastWish


	7. Chapter 7

_Four Months Later, at the Navy Yard._

Abby sat in her lab, staring at an empty glass bowl. She wore no make-up, her hair was a mess, and her eyes were red and puffy from crying.

At that moment, Tony walked down into her lab to check on her. He walked over to her desk, and squatted down next to her. She didn't even look up.

"Hey," He said softly, putting his arm around her. "You doing OK?" He asked.

She looked at him sadly. She tried to force a smile, but failed miserably and collapsed into a his arms, crying. "No!" She wailed. "I miss him so much!"

Tony gently rubbed her back in efforts to comfort her. "Shh. It's ok. I miss him, too,"

"Wh-why did he have to leave? Wh-why did he have t-to die? Didn't he see h-how much I love him? W-weren't we f-friends? Why did he have to die?" She cried.

"Hey, don't say that. It hurt him to say goodbye just as much as it hurt us. He didn't want to go. Abby, how could he? He loved you!"

Abby looked him in the eyes, then pressed her face into his shoulder and started to cry.

"Abby…" He started. "Abby, he'd want you to be happy! He doesn't want you be sad,"

"But wh-why… did he… did he have… have to g-go?" She asked.

"I don't know…" Tony admitted. "I guess, it was just his time," he said softly.

"But he was so young!" She cried.

"I know… I know…." He said sadly.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Tony walked back up to the Bull-Pen a few minuets later. His shirt was soaked in tears. Ziva was sitting at her desk, working hard, and didn't even look up. Tony quietly sat down at his desk, feeling strangely empty inside. He tried to concentrate on his paperwork, but he just couldn't. Finally, he gave up trying and just stared at McGee's empty desk.

Ziva looked up and saw Tony looking at McGee's desk. She didn't know what to say. "So… how is Abby doing?"

Tony didn't answer for a long time. "… Not good. She misses him so much," He said.

"We all miss him," Ziva said quietly.

"But she _loved _him, Ziva. She really, really did," Tony said.

Ziva looked down at her paperwork again and sighed. "I can see why she did. Kenny was a good fish,"

Tony nodded when the elevator dinged. Out walked a tall man with light brown hair and green eyes. There were wavey-lined light pink scars on his arms neck, and the bottom of one side of his face. He was carrying a neon-orange fish in a plastic bag.

"Ah! And the Probie arrives!" Tony stated loudly. McGee shot him a death glare, and Tony simply smiled. Then he noticed the fish in McGee's hands. "Whatcha' got there, McGee?" He asked.

"A fish. For Abby. She's been really upset since Kenny got ick and died," He said, setting the fish in the bag down on his desk.

At that moment, Gibbs walked in. "Hey, McGee. Nurse Chappell called. She want's you to call her back,"

McGee's face darkened several shades of red. "Oh, um… thanks, Boss…"

"Don't be embarrassed, McGee. She's just worried about 'ya. That's all," Gibbs said simply. "After all, you gave us all a good scare down in Australia. You would've died if Dr. Moore hadn't restarted your heart," He said, sitting down at his desk.

McGee nodded.

Gibbs smiled. "Now, go get that fish to Abby before it suffocated in that bag," Gibbs started. McGee smiled and picked up the goldfish. He ran to the elevator. "Oh, and hurry up. There's a body down by the beach,"

Gibbs could see McGee visibly stiffen as he stepped into the elevator. "Don't worry," Gibbs said. "We won't make you get in the water,"

McGee sighed with relief. "Thanks, Boss," He said as the elevator doors closed.

* * *

><p>I aced the test guys! Well, this is the last chapter so, thanks for reading and reviewing! And please check out some of my other stories if you are interested! Thanks guys!<p> 


End file.
